Present
A Present is an item associated with Beesmas. Presents were awarded by Bee Bear and Onett. You cannot get presents anymore, but if you have presents left, you can still give them to a NPC. If you give a present to any NPC other than Honey Bee (NPC), Gummy Bear, Sun Bear, and Bee Bear in game, you will receive a prize depending on the NPC. You can only give ONE present per NPC. To give a present to an NPC, talk to the quest giver of your choice when you have a present in your inventory. You will get a special dialogue before the usual dialogues. If you don't have a present, nothing out of the ordinary will happen. During the special dialogue, a box will pop up, and you have two choices: * Give Present to NPC - You will lose 1 present. Another special dialogue will reveal and you will get rewards after talking. Dialogue returns to normal on future visits. * Talk to NPC - This continues the normal dialogue for the NPC. If you accidentally choose to give a present to the NPC when you would rather not, you may rejoin the server to escape the dialogue. Locations Not only can presents be awarded by Bee Bear and Onett, but can also be obtained by finding present tokens which can be found around the map in different places. * Behind the presents that were by the Bee Bear during the Beesmas update. * On the top of the hive shop in the Badge Bearer's Guild. * Was inside the 30 Bee Zone with the Moon Parkour on the other side of the hat during the Beesmas event. PresentToken.png PresentToken2.png 20181220 184621.jpg Recipients * Brown Bear - Star Jelly, Clover Field Boost x4. * Panda Bear - +5000 Honey, Rage Bee Jelly, x15 Stingers, x10 Tickets, and x4 Bamboo Field Boost. * Black Bear - Royal Jelly, Magic Bean, Glitter, 1,000 Honey, and x5 Sunflower Field Boost. * Science Bear - x3 Glue, x5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff, and Pineapple Patch Boost x4. * Polar Bear - x3 Oil, x10 Polar Power, Pumpkin Boost x4, x2,500 Treats. * Mother Bear - x25 Tickets, x50 Pineapples, x50 Blueberries, x50 Sunflower Seeds, x50 Strawberries, Dandelion Boost x5. * Onett - x1 boost for every field, Glue, Oil and Enzymes Buff, x50,000 Treats, and 5 Magic Beans. * Gifted Riley Bee - x3 boost for every Red field, Red Extract Buff, and 5 Red Extracts. * Gifted Bucko Bee - x3 boost for every Blue field, Blue Extract Buff, and 5 Blue Extracts. * Stick Bug - 3 Enzymes, 3 Stingers, 3 Tickets, 33,333,333 Honey, starts the Stick Bug Challenge. Trivia * After giving the recipient their present, they cannot receive another one. This prevents farming tickets, star jellies, treats and other items. * Honey Bee, Bee Bear and Bubble Bee Man were the only quest givers that you cannot give presents to. * Stick Bug, Gifted Riley Bee, and Gifted Bucko Bee require a translator before giving them a present. * Onett cannot be given a present immediately, requiring you to complete the Star Journey quest line before being able to claim the reward. * On Christmas, Onett gave players a free present along with other rewards. (Note: The present does not have to be obtained on Christmas Day/the day where the 2x update was released, you may be able to get it in any day until the 2x event ends. However, keep in mind that when you claim your hive for the first time during the 2x event, you will get the 2x event buff, and when the 48 hours passes, you will lose it and never be able to get it again. The only other way to get the 2x event buff again is by using the code "AniversaBee." (invalid) * There are 11 Presents in all: 6 from Bee Bear, 3 from locations, 1 from Onett from the Beesmas 2x event and one from the code ByeBeeBear (expired). However, only 10 presents can be used, with one extra. * Onett is the only NPC who can be given a present to that is also on Bee Bear's "naughty" list. * Stick Bug is the only NPC who doesn't give any field boosters when given a present. * As of the 2/1 update, any present that is still in a player's inventory, they get to keep their presents. * When the Beesmas event ended, the Present in the 30 bee area was replaced by an Enzymes token. Category:Items Category:Beesmas Event Category:Event